User blog:Tigernose/Neutrality of articles
Straight from the shoutbox... 20:58 Hey guys. Great job there Happyface. You and your mature self have really helped restore neutrality. 20:58 ... No wonder Seahorseruler gave up on trying to help this wiki. The biased articles here are amazing(!) 20:59 ... Every edit I make is reverted. Wait? How come TurtleShroom 20:59 ... 's edits aren't reverted. He clearly viewed me as a villain in this wiki, yet he talks so good of 21:00 ... himself on his pages. I wonder why? Oh... right... TS really IS a dictator who can do anything he wants. I know it doesn't affect you, but how come every article here is biased towards the wiki's top editors? Okay, it's a fan fiction wiki, but who's going to read this? This was the message I gave to the CPW, if you're going to make a wiki, at least keep the purpose of the website. Wikia's given you a ton of bytes to work with, and you're supposed to use this space to make articles worthy for reading. And the majority of people who are going to read this aren't going to be frequent users, even on Fanon. But by the looks of these articles, the bounce rate on this wiki is probably over 100%! Not only have they got nothing to do with Club Penguin (somebody even posted this on the main page once), their entirerly focused upon this wiki's users and other wikis. In a fanon wiki, it's purpose is to give clever, imaginative works of fiction based upon a subject to entertain others. When I go on other fanon wikis, I'm looking for skill and articulation in these articles. But what reader is going to care or have a clue about what's happening in this article? Nobody. Nobody apart from this wiki's users and the primary viewer should be the typical reader who isn't a editor here. I am not asking you to make changes to this wiki's block system and policy. Sea tried that, and Explorer civilly gave a resounding no, and TurtleShroom disagreed entirely with everything in the blog (even the unblocking of me, when I had 0 edits). Changing the policy and whatnot is useless here. If the users of this wiki are happy and get along, then so be it. I don't care, it doesn't affect the reader. But, if you could please make some better articles that aren't so biased towards users, you can be worthy of spotlight. Even if you do meet Spotlight criteria (in which you don't anyway), who's going to care about a bunch of articles about Billy Mays and his Antarctican airways? The articles are way too biased. How come every edit I make on an article about me (or a fictionised not a fictional article about me exagerrated excessively article based upon me) is reverted? TurtleShroom perceived me as a villain, Explorer reverted this (but kept numerous biased aspects, yet I don't blame him), but if he calls me a villian, can't I categorise the Tigernose article into the category: "Heroes"? Well, I may not be a hero, but I'm more of a hero than a villain, I can assure that. Simply because TurtleShroom doesn't like it when I abolish his previous schemes that prevented us from getting spotlight, he can claim that I was counter-productive to the CPW and imply that further in the completly unrelated Fanon wiki. Fine, keep articles about the users, but just cut down on the numerous references to the CPW or the Clubb Phengin Weekee. Templates like the ones stating who took the throne in the Club Penguin Wiki found in articles like Hat Pop are useless. They've got absolutely nothing to do with Club Penguin. When I first found out about this wiki, I decided myself not to edit. I was a frequent Fanon wiki editor back then, but because of the huge collection of unrelated articles on this wiki, I just thought it would be of no benefit to edit here. Is it that hard to make an article about a room in Club Penguin you made up, and to describe it's appearance and features without excessive references to other wikis and glorified users of this wiki? Please hear me on this, just try to make some good descriptive articles here and maybe I could contribute here (without getting blocked indefinetly for glorifying someone). P.S. I took my time out of my holiday just to write this, after I found out there was an article on me. But anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!